


Summertime

by Pagan_0110



Category: all王一博 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_0110/pseuds/Pagan_0110
Summary: 任何一种环境或一个人，初次见面就预感到离别的隐痛时，你必定是爱上他了。
Relationships: 我×王一博
Kudos: 35





	Summertime

我和他第一次见面是在三环以外的一间酒吧，地儿很偏，酒吧老板是我朋友——一个老公死了七八年的寡妇，快四十的年纪皮肤还油光水滑得像二十来岁的妞儿。我认识她时候她就是一铁T，也不明白她为什么稀里糊涂结了婚，又稀里糊涂成了寡妇。

她没孩子，又继承了她那倒霉的有钱老公的大半儿遗产，到处浪够了之后突然有一天找我说这些年玩累了想歇歇脚了，回头就自个儿开间酒吧做了老板娘，日子过得别提多滋润，就是老娘们儿精神方面儿难免有点儿干涸。

我住的地方在市中心，离她那儿远，约摸每回得隔个小半月才会去找她喝喝小酒唠唠家常。

那块地儿位置不好，面积也不大，酒吧门口修得小，不大气，进去一摸黑。老有野鸳鸯摸着黑靠在门口走道的角落里干些蝇营狗苟的勾当，不雅观，劝她多少回在走道里装个灯她也不听。

那会儿是八月初吧。天气正是热的时候，姑娘们一个个都穿得很清凉，酒吧里中央空调温度打到十五六度，人心里还是躁得慌。

大概晚上八九点模样我才到那儿，坐在吧台边儿上点了杯蓝色玛格丽特。她兴致来时会分担一下调酒师的工作，手里一边忙活着一边冲我抬抬下巴示意我看对面。

烟草味儿和空气里沉闷的尘土味儿在昏暗的灯光底下形成通路，我的目光不知怎么聚焦到舞台左边的那个姑娘。

身材高挑，皮肤白皙，腰肢纤细。舞台上光线略微亮些，我看见人群中央她抬起纤长漂亮的小腿勾着锃亮的钢管，又紧贴着那根在灯下反光的柱体慢慢滑下去，她像条无骨的蛇似地，动作间裙摆掀起一角，口哨声和起哄声才起又被嘘声淹没——她穿了安全裤。

我有些近视，看不清她的五官，只是撇过头冲朋友笑笑说，你知道的，我对女孩子没兴趣。朋友挑了挑眉，不置可否。

虽然嘴上是这么说，我还是忍不住多看了那女孩儿两眼，毕竟美的东西谁不爱呢？她大概喝了不少，下台的时候步子摇摇晃晃，有人想伸手扶一把，被她一把推开了。

她最后坐到了我身边的位置上，一头扎倒在吧台边，一点防人之心都没有。高脚凳不太稳当，她刚坐下的时候身体晃了晃，兜里掉出一只手机，竟然是老式的翻盖儿机，就像日剧里常看到的那种。

老机子经摔，这么高掉下去也没什么事，我捡起来之后拍拍她肩膀，她哼出一个慵懒的尾音，不太情愿地抬起头看我，眯着眼接过手机摸了摸，什么也没问，更没道谢，翻开手机盖儿摁了两下，没动静，嘟囔了一句：“关机了……”接着把手机扔进了酒杯里。

她在怀里摸了摸，摸出一根细长的女人烟，烟盒是折过的，烟杆儿也有折痕，她捋直了烟杆儿把烟头含进嘴里，突然搂着我的脖子把烟尖儿凑近了我的，含糊不清地说了一句：“哥们儿，借个火。”

不消两秒烟就点燃了，她放开我，我嗅到一些她的烟味儿。

“你……”我确信我的耳朵应该不至于在这方面判断出错，我听到的确实是个男声，甚至比普通男人声音更沉些，除了尾音听起来嫩了点儿。

她，或者说他也没避讳，深深吸了口烟，一手夹着烟剥开颈圈露出喉结给我看，唇间随着烟尘溢出两个字：“——男的。”

他的喉结很明显，应该没吃过什么药，喉结尖儿上是粉色的，精致漂亮，像神话里描述的伊甸园里的禁果。我看着，莫名觉得有些渴，于是端起手边酒杯抿了一口。

我们在路灯底下激吻，一路吻进车里，他的唇很丰满，又有些凉，咬下去让我想起什果宾治的口感，他的口红被我弄得一塌糊涂，我伸出拇指抹开他嘴角，他看起来像刚喝完人血的女巫。

我几乎推着他进了车里，放下后座关上车门，他仰倒在皮沙发上低低喘着气，胸口不住起伏，两条腿几乎无处安放，耷拉在座位边上。我一边吻着他一边伸手摸进他裙底，腿根娇嫩的皮肤滑腻贴手，拎起滑落的过膝袜一角弹了弹，他整个人都惊得颤了颤，像只受惊的兔子，全然没了刚才在酒吧里借火的气势。

大掌钻进安全裤里摸上他丰满臀瓣，揉搓两把便三下五除二把那块布料扯下来扔在车厢角落，再度伸进裙底时却突然被他手攥住了，还没来得及说什么便听他说：“车里不好收拾，开间房吧。”

我没揭穿他在灯下闪烁躲避的眼神，更没揭穿他内心深处的惶恐和畏惧。打开门下了车朝他伸手，没等他穿好他的底裤和不知道掉哪儿去的高跟鞋，一把扛起他往街对面走。他轻到让我几乎感觉不到什么重量，好像刮阵风就能把他吹走，但一直在我肩上不停挣扎，我一只手压着他的短裙说，如果他想在大街上走光就继续乱动好了。他果真安分下来。

刚才在酒吧我们聊了不少，但一直到他拿出身份证的时候我才刚知道他真名叫王一博，而且按身份证上的信息来看，今天竟然刚好是他十八岁的生日，算起来我要大他近一轮。

这地儿偏，只有这样寻常的小旅馆，我领他进了门问他现在还清醒着吗，他抿着唇点头，看着好像刚才在车上的时候哭过了，眼妆晕成一片，可怜见的。

我不懂他这么害怕为什么要在酒吧里随便拉个男人就出来开房，可我诚然也不是很做得来什么柳下惠，并没有那等坐怀不乱的功夫。男人都是视觉动物，他很漂亮，由内而外的，从足尖到发梢都符合我的审美，所以再三询问过他的意见都得到肯定的答复之后，我便拉着他的手进了浴室。

他摘了假发脱掉裙子和过膝袜，洗掉了早就不成样子的不符合他年纪的妆容，显出一个白生生的少年的样子来。他脸上稚气未脱，身体骨骼小巧，明明瘦弱，身体各处却附着薄薄一层软肉，分明还是孩子模样。

我终于产生了一些罪恶感，但伴生于这罪恶感的是更强烈的占有欲——他太完美了，我想他成为我的女孩。

整个儿灌肠的过程他一直忍着没出声，可当他的脊背再一次触到床面时他却开始掉眼泪了，雏儿关键时候容易掉链子，这也是我平时不爱找雏儿的原因。我最后一次耐心问他到底要不要做，他没说话，搂着我脖子吻了我。

他没蓄指甲，但我进去的时候他还是攥得我肩膀生疼。我知道他疼，可他一点儿也不说出来，甚至多余的一声叫唤也没有，只是我每轻轻动一下他就咬着拇指低低抽气。

我想他该是水做的，从里到外都湿透了。我吻掉他鼻尖的汗珠，掐着他的膝窝狠狠肏他，抵着肠壁的敏感点磨蹭，他上面那张嘴不会叫，我就把他下面那张嘴插得咕啾咕啾直响。

他高潮的时候尤其美得让我心颤，眼尾泛红，眼里是雾，双唇微启，莹白齿贝间看得见湿红一截软舌，半天都收不回去，只会哭着喊哥，求我饶了他。

而我当然不会饶了他，我想把他弄得再糟糕一点，看他哭得更惹人疼一点。

小旅馆的床质量并不好，根本经不起什么大动作，隔音效果就更别提了，他捂着嘴哭得几乎背过气去，好几次抬手攀着我肩膀颤声说不要了，我说他要是叫的比床响了我就放过他，他才终于松开牙关泄出一连串断断续续不成样子的哭吟。

结束的时候不知道几点，他早体力不支昏睡过去了一会儿，我扎紧最后一只套子扔进垃圾桶，不管夏日闷热，不管他或我身上的汗湿，搂紧了他钻进被子里，心是静的。

难得一夜好眠。

第二天我醒过来的时候他还睡着，干脆起早去车里拿了套我的备用衣服给他，衣服大了两个码，他卷卷衣袖裤脚勉强能穿。

他实在是喝糊涂了，手机扔了，身上也没有一分钱，好在没有睡醒一觉就翻脸不认人，还记得昨晚是自愿跟我来的。

我帮他穿好衣服之后带着他去退房，走在他背后看着他别别扭扭企鹅一样的走路姿势，觉得能可爱成他这样真是不容易。

外面下雨了。

送他回家的路上他很沉默，两手始终放在膝盖上，整个人呈一个紧绷的坐姿。我在想他有没有后悔，对于昨天晚上的事情。

途经一家花店，我停了车，进店里包了十八支红玫瑰送给他，花瓣上沾着露水和雨水，我说生日快乐，他似乎有些没想到，低下头说生日已经过了，我又说成年快乐，他说谢谢。

我不问他为什么十八岁生日这天一个人在酒吧喝酒，也不问他为什么会在这样特殊的一个日子随便找了个人for one night，我想这其中缘由讲出来也不会是让人开心的故事。

他并没有告诉我他家具体在哪，只让我在附近的街道把他放下。他临走时我把名片塞到他手里，但他显然没想过和我发展进一步的任何关系，我赶在他寻找由头拒绝之前为自己找了个冠冕堂皇的理由——如果近几天身体不舒服的话来找我，他这才点点头，应了一声。

我靠在驾驶座上，看着他抱着玫瑰跑进雨幕中，距离我越来越远，最后消失于茫茫世界里一个静止的点。


End file.
